


The EVP And Boss

by Xfluffyuni



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xfluffyuni/pseuds/Xfluffyuni
Summary: Noah met Jude at the Devils Playground as a result of something new in Noah's life





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be Swears

Jude was fast-forwarding with Tv Shows on his TV, sitting down on his red maroon sofa couch. He was getting flashbacks every time he was in a room like his bedroom. He couldn't help himself and started to cry more. It has been 4 weeks since his ex boyfriend Zero rejects his proposal. It was stupid that Zero accepted the boyfriend part but not the engagement. Lionel was there for Jude every 1 minute and second. She loved him and have been trying him to get him be himself again. But, Jude hasn't ate,slept,left his house, and felled right into depression after Zero left him. He was completely heartbroken. Zero was the one who he came out with and was planning on having a family with.

Text Message,  
Jude! Get your ass up, take a shower, and drive to the Playground. I want to get some drinks with you! - Lionel

Jude groan loudly and got up. He headed into the bathroom, took off all of his clothes, and took a hot steamy shower. While taking a shower, he was having flashbacks of Zero and him. He misses Zero so much. Every time, he looks on the news. It's Zero, with 2 people. 1 girl and 1 boy. Both holding Zero's hand. Which is clearly was a sign that he moved on from dating Jude

At The Playground,  
"Jude! You made it. And, you smell really good" Lionel said with a smile on her face as she fixed up Jude's tie

Jude couldn't notice but there was a tan native skin boy with black curly hair glaring at him while drinking his shot. Jude sat down next to Lionel as he ordered 2 shots for him and Lionel. "Thanks for this Lionel, it helps me to ease with Zero"

"You can't stop thinking about him huh? Jude you need to shake it off already. It's been 4 weeks since it happen. Move on already, have sex with every guy here! Or go somewhere to get fuck!" Lionel said out loud that made the tan native skin boy heard and laughed

"I'm fine being single Lionel. It's meant to be for me. I'm the freaking owner of the Devils and I'm gay! It's not easy for me to come out and have sex like you do every day and night" Jude said with a loud sigh and put his head on the table with tears coming down his face. Lionel stroked his back

"I get it Jude. It'll take time I promise. Just be careful what you say and do. Also, you will love this new season of what the time got" Lionel said trying to cheer up Jude. The tan native skin boy walked over to them and touched Jude's back

He asked with a manly gentleman voice that made Jude looked up and stare at his eyes. "You alright? You seem down, I could buy you a drink if you like. It's on me" Jude nodded no and got up and left

He grabbed Jude's hand and pulled him. "Listen here, I'm gonna show you something really cool at my apartment. You will love it! I promise" Jude sighed softly and went with the guy

At Noah's Apartment,  
Jude walked inside the apartment as Noah open his door with a happy smile on his face. Jude took off his shoes as a gentleman would do and waited for Noah to speak

Noah cleared up his throat and spoked. "My name is Noah, so explain to me about yourself but first here are some things about me. 1. I always want to be part of the LA Devils —"

"I do also! Actually, well I always wanted to be part of. Not because who my father is, it's just uh never mine. Continue" Jude stole Noah's spotlight for a moment when he finished speaking, Noah chuckled

"That's amazing dude. It's amazing to see someone who is also like me kinda. Well, you should speak, you are the guest you should have the honors to speak not me" Noah said in a soft sassy tone that made Jude remember how the older guy in other words, Zero was

Jude sighed and shrugged at him. As giving him the signal, 'you should speak not me. I'm not important to get to know anyway'

Noah listen and smiled at Jude's signal. "It's alright. You are important. Everyone is important just like Lionel." Jude walked backwards softly

"Lionel? My hag, oh great. How do you even know her? You had sex with her?" Jude said in a upset and angry voice that made Noah touched his shoulder

When Noah touched Jude's shoulder, it made his heart flutter and he darkly blushed at the older guy. He tried not to blush but it was difficult for him because he was aching and still depressed over Zero. "I never had sex with her, but tons of people love her because she is a supporter. Oh wait a second, you are Jude. Jude Kinkade?"

He nodded as he showed a sad smile at him. "Yes I'm Jude. I should really get going now. It's a pleasure to meet you Noah. See you next time" As Jude was about to leave, Noah kissed the younger guy

Jude kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Noah's neck causing Noah and him to smile at each other. Jude felt his right hand getting tired of wrapping his arms around Noah's neck so he moved his hand to his waist

Noah flinched at him causing him to look at him. Besides, He is heterosexual so he can break this off in a minute. But, at the same time though, he didn't want to leave the younger guy, he felt warm and comfortable around the younger guy. But, He pulled back before everything gets worse and weird between them both

"Yeah, That was surprising. Well, um I should take you home Jude. Since, it's getting late" Noah said itching back of his head as Jude nodded alright and putting on his shoes

At Jude's House,  
Jude thanked Noah for the ride and started to walked up to his front door. As he started to walk up to the front door, he heard a door closed. He turned around and saw Noah

Noah ran up to Jude and kissed him without thinking or saying anything to him. Jude chuckled as he kissed back. Noah smiled as he felt confident in himself. Yes, Noah is heterosexual but he could get Jude to be happy, he'll have sex with him and leave the next morning that was his plan

"Just leave Noah, please. I am getting tired. Please just go away" Jude said pulling back from the kiss with tears coming down his face. "I don't want to talk about this"

"Alright then. Well, sleep well Jude. It was a pleasure meeting you" Noah wiped Jude's tears with his thumb and then walked to his car

Jude put on a fake happy smile and waved goodbye to Noah. Noah chuckled quietly then waved Jude goodbye as he got into the car. Jude unlocked his front door and headed inside the house. Noah closed his car door and looked at Jude's house one last time and took off to go home

Jude rested his keys on a table and took off to the maroon sofa couch and rested. He thought about what happen between him and Noah. He was fairly confused. Jude felt his phone buzzed as he slowly closed his eyes

Text Message,  
Hey Jude, block me all you want, but I really hope you do feel better - Noah


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

The Couple Hours Before,  
Noah was flashing around while people were taking pictures of each other. Noah flinched every time he walked or hear the flash. He wasn't afraid of the flash, he was just in the hurry. He had to meet Jelena right at 10 no later. And right now it's, 9:50. Noah arrived in Jelena's room and open the door. "Hello there, it's Noah right?"

Noah caught up with his breathing as he nodded. "Yes, .. I'm Noah. Is this ... Jelena?" Noah said right when he saw a brown long hair girl got up from the red chair and walked over to him

"Yes this is Jelena. Welcome to the Devils Arena aka Jude's office. Jude is at his house at the moment, so I'll take over for him. So, Noah. Why do you want to be an EVP Of the Devils? This is a important job" Jelena said in a corky tone as Noah took a seat 

"I figured that out. Well, I always wanted to be part of the LA Devils. Besides, if I don't get in as EVP. I'm fine with being the ISN sideline reporter" Noah said crossing his hands together as Jelena nodded

"Makes sense. Do you know any of the Devils, Dancers, or someone?" She asked as he nodded yes 

Noah count in his head then spoked. "I know Oscar Kinkade, Lionel, Derek, and Pete. That's all I know" He took a notice at the clock, it was 10:01 . "So, you are taking over for Jude?"

Jelena shook her head and smiled at him. "Yes of course. Jude hasn't been here for while now. Technically, 4 weeks. Possibly, it's because he is suffering from a lot"

Lionel swing open the door as she headed in the room. "Oh it's you Jelena. Hi there, I'm Lionel. So, you are taking over?"

"Yes! Now, let me finish this interview Lionel. Also, please just reach out to Jude. I haven't heard from him since 4 weeks. All the devils and dancers haven't heard from him. Only, Zero knows" Jelena said in a scramble voice as Noah started to thought

"Zero? Ex boyfriend of you?" Noah started to spoke as Jelena huffed loudly 

"Yes! My ex boyfriend. Clearly, he might be the cause with J—"

"We don't know Jelena! Jude has only told me that he is sick of his own life. And besides, he's suffering from Depression" Lionel bumped into the conversation as Noah started to jog down notes

Hours Later,  
"Noah! Are you still here?" Jelena shouted around the Devils arena. No response. Jelena shouted again. "Noah!" 

Noah came out of the boy locker room with German by his side. Both are laughing and smiling at each other. "Oh Jelena is calling me. Meet me at the Playground?"

German nodded and headed out to the Playground, he looked back real quick then turned back around and left

"Well, Noah, you got in as a EVP. But, your boss might be heading into work tomorrow. So, just in case head into his room and pop in and look if he is in there" Jelena said in the excitement voice that made Noah smiled 

"Alright, Thanks Jelena. Have a wonderful night and hope to see you tomorrow. Sleep well" Noah said in the sweetest voice to her as she blushed and smiled

"You too Noah" She took off and left to go home

At The Playground,  
Noah ordered 2 shots with extra vodka in the mix for him and German. While Noah was waiting for the drinks, German went to look for a seat for them both

"Hey Lionel" Jude said walking inside the Playground, wearing a flannel black shirt with black jeans. It looked like he hasn't slept in days or ate. Noah wanted to talk to the guy, but what should he say?

"2 shots with extra vodka in the mix" The bartender called out. Noah noticed the call and grabbed the shots. He thanked the bartender and went where German was

"Yo my man, you got the shots. See any girls you like?" German said as he grabbed his glass while Noah sat down next to him and glared at Jude

"I don't know. I did got in part of the EVP job. But, there is one person I might like. I don't know" Noah said acting all awkward and excited. He heard what Lionel said to Jude. He chuckled quietly 

German looked at Noah's eyes as he what he saw was, happiness and scared in his eyes. Noah took a look at German and smiled. "You like Jude?"

Noah shook his head and lift his hand to put around German. "To us, the coach and the EVP Of the Los Angles Devils!" 

German smiled and chanted. "Yes to us!" They both took a sip of their shot. German took a notice and saw Jude face down on the table with tears in his eyes. "Jude is upset, you should talk to him"

Noah glared and got up. "Alright, thanks for tonight my man. See you tomorrow" Noah walked over to Jude and Lionel

~~~

The Next Morning At 7:30,  
Noah scrambled out of his king bed and headed into the shower. He felt the hot steamy water hitting against his skin. Noah kept on thinking about last night with him and Jude. He tried all night to have it erase from his mind, but it was hard

Noah got out of the shower and changed into a red leather shirt and black khakis and brown shoes. He fixed up his hair then headed out to his car. He got inside and drove to The Devils Arena

Noah saw when he was at the stoplight was Jude. Jude was jogging with no shirt on but with black jogging pants on the sidewalk. It looked like he was sweating because he stopped running and took a sip of his cold ice water

"Jude?" Noah moved his car on the side, parked and got out of his car. Jude turned around and saw Noah. "Hi there"

Jude nodded softly and smiled. "Hi Noah. All night yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about the ki—" Noah locked lips with Jude right before Jude could finish his sentence

Jude wrapped his arms around Noah as Noah pushed Jude softly to the bench and made Jude sat down. Jude kept the kiss going on but pulled Noah next to him so he can reach closer to him. Noah put his hands on the younger guy cheeks and the younger guy blushed as a tomato

People kept on looking and watching on what was going on. Clearly, the older guy and younger guy didn't take a notice or care at all. They both were melting with each other until two minutes later

Noah pulled back, kissed Jude's forehead, and left to go to the Devils Arena. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how he felt towards to Jude. He was falling in love with him but Noah kept on saying he was heterosexual


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Liverman (Lionel, Eve, and German) fanfic called It Was Worth A Introduction. Sorry for not updating. I saw Troye Sivan on October 6th. Also, I apologize for so many spelling errors

Noah arrived at the Devils Arena at 8:30. He walked inside a room and shut the door shut. He scratched back of his head then walked to the shelves and saw a frame. Two boys, one boy with blonde hair and was wearing the Devils suit, the other boy with brown dark hair and was wearing a Agent suit. Both of the guys were smiling at the camera. The frame was half shattered into pieces

The blonde older guy looked like Zero and the brown dark younger guy looked like Jude. Noah was confused and wondering what was going on until he heard a door open and shut. "Hello Noah"

Noah jumped into fear, turned around and saw Jude. "Oh hey, Jude. What are you doing here?" Noah said placing down the frame

"You are in my office and please just throw away that stupid frame. It is just terrible" Jude said walking towards to Noah as Noah felt his heart beating heavy and fast

"Jude, I didn't know. Oh screw it" Noah grabbed the frame and threw away the frame. He moved passed Jude as he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Don't go please"

"Jude, I have to. I'm a evp and you are my boss"

"I'm alright with you being a evp, but please just stay for me"

"Fine, but only for you"

Jude chuckled softly as he pulled Noah closed to him and kissed him as he put his hands on the older boy cheeks. Noah kissed back but put his hands on the younger boy waist. Jude moved them both to his desk. As, Noah fixed up his desk then pushed Jude to lay down on the desk. Jude groaned softly in pain but didn't care and continued the kiss

Noah chuckled as he started to lick the younger boy ear to his neck. The younger boy blushed red and bit his lip, wanting Noah to have sex with him. But, was afraid to ask and offer if that is okay. Especially, what others might think about this since they are at the Devils Arena, people can hear everything

"Noah. I'm sorry. I can't do this, you are heterosexual and I'm gay. Just go please Noah. I don't want anything worse to happen to both of us" Jude said getting up and walking to the door

Noah shooked his head alright, left to go his office, and closed his door as he felt water coming down his eyes. He felt his cheeks and notice he was crying

~~~  
"Jude Kinkade, where are you?" Lionel shouted out as she got out of the court. She was in the hurry, Noah notice her as he bowed his head down trying not to get notice. "Oh hey, You okay?"

Noah looked up at Lionel and nodded yes. "I'm okay, I don't want to talk about my issue, besides Jude would freak out or get pissed if he see me" Noah took off running before Lionel could say anything

Jude left, got out of his office. "Ready Lionel?" Lionel nodded and they took off

~~~

Noah arrived at his apartment as he saw a orange red hair girl with tan skin on the front stairstep. She had her hands covering her face as she cried. Noah walked over to the girl, sat next to her. "Hi there, you know you are at my house right?"

She looked up and stare at Noah's face and eyes. "Oh sorry, I am just upset and all. My boyfriend broke up with me and kicked me out of my house. So, now I have nowhere to live but at my 1990 car. Oh opps, I am Jamie, a devil girl. Who are you?"

Noah smiled and introduced himself. "Noah, the new EVP of the Devils" He cuddled with Jamie on the stairstep as Jamie stare at the dark sky with light/stars coming from the sky. She held Noah's hand softly and roughly

~~~

Jude took Lionel to his house as both of them share a glass bottle of wine. Them both laughing and smiling at each other, both of them were in the kitchen. Lionel sitting on the bar stool as Jude is on the island pouring wine in his or Lionel's mouth. They were having a wonderful,amazing time as the time struck to 7:45, clearly they have been drinking for an hour and half now

"You gotta have a new love interest Jude. There has to be one guy who you can't stop thinking in your head" Lionel said in a drunk attitude as Jude chuckled

"Well, there is this one guy, who has caught my attention, but he's hetrosexual and I'm not taking the same mistake I did with Zero" Jude responded as he took another sip of the wine, his mind went crazy and unexpected. He thought about Noah

Lionel smirked at him. "Ooh, who is the lucky guy Jude? Is it the new EVP? Or, German or Derek?" Lionel grabbed the glass bottle and chucked down the wine in one sip

"Noah? Yeah him. He is attractive Lionel, more then Zero. Earlier, we kissed at my office but I pulled back and told him to leave. He was alright about leav--"

-Knock, Knock-

"Who could that be?" Jude left his kitchen and walked to his front door

Lionel got up and took off to the bathroom. She took the wine bottle with her, and locked herself up in the bathroom so no one besides Jude could find her

"Hey" Noah said waving

"Hi? What are you doing here?" Jude allowed Noah walked inside his house. As soon, Noah got inside and Jude closed his front door and locked it. Noah pulled him and kissed him roughly and heavly

-Sex Warning, Beware-

Jude kissed back as he put his hands on the older boy cheeks, the older boy grabbed Jude's shirt and roughly took it off. He licked the younger boy stomach to chest as the younger boy blushed with please. Jude wasn't fully drunk but he wanted to pull Noah to his bed and have sex with him. But, clearly he forgot about Lionel being here and Noah being hetrosexual

Noah kissed Jude's neck through his chest, he bit his lip hardly and pleased. He wasn't playing around anymore, he somehow picked up Jude and took him to his room, well trying to find his room and he did. Jude laid down on his bed, facing foward

The younger boy and older boy chuckled at each other as the older boy closed his door and went on top of Jude. "I want to try this, see what happens" Noah took off his shirt as Jude helped him, Noah smiled happly and kissed Jude errors

Jude moan softly as he wimpered. He looked at his pants and whispered swears to himself. Noah looked at his pants and chuckled. "I'm guessing you are turned on?" Jude nodded as Noah got up and started to unbuckle Jude's pants and pulling them off

Noah stare at Jude and sighed. "I actually never had sex with a guy, so I don't know what to do" He said in a upset tone

"It's alright, I understand. I was once in your shoes. When, Zero and I weren't a couple. We had sex and does take while to know what you have to do, but we don't need to have sex" Jude said getting up and throwing on a robe and lifting Noah up

"You uh sure Jude? I'm heterosexual but I really bad wanted to try this and see what it's like to have sex with a guy" Noah said getting up and hugged Jude

Jude hugged back and nodded. "Of course. And, besides you deserve someone who will always be there for you. Mostly, girls"

Noah chuckled. "Yep, I agree"

**Author's Note:**

> There might be spelling errors in this book and I am really sorry, but I hope you enjoy. This is from my wattpad book: The EVP And Boss 
> 
> :My Socials:  
> Wattpad: Xfluffyuni  
> Instagram: Undyne21  
> Tumblr: Undyne21  
> Youtube: Random Girl  
> Twitter: RainbowG13


End file.
